Yumi Ishiyama
.]] Yumi Ishiyama is a member of Team Lyoko. She is the "mature" person in the group, and takes care of the younger members, despite some of their greater intelligence. She is one of the Lyoko Warriors, and is Aelita's closest friend. Description Yumi is 15 years old (she was then 16 in season 4), and therefore the oldest member in the group for most the series. As stated above, this has made her the mature person of the team, giving her the task of making sure the other members, like Odd and Jeremie, don't get into trouble. She also has a crush on Ulrich, but they are constantly pestered by fanboys and fangirls of their own. Because of her age, she is a member of the ninth grade. Yumi also seems to have a brother-and-sister relationship with Jeremie, who seems to consider her third-in-command (with Aelita being second-in-command, of course). Yumi usually talks to Jeremie about her feelings about Sissi, Ulrich, and the others, as seen in Log Book. Yumi likes wearing black, and all her clothes (and her hair) are that color. She is of Japanese descent, and even did a cultural report in school on Japan in The Girl of the Dreams, bringing in some traditional samurai armor (she calls it "something that has been in my family for centuries". She also rarely integrates Japanese words into her speech, which only Ulrich and Odd can understand (once in Exploration and again in Vertigo). Yumi is the only student not boarding at Kadic. She lives with her parents and her younger brother, Hiroki, in a house not too far from Kadic, as she walks to and from the school. Yumi's Lyoko attire is modeled after a Japanese geisha. She is very protective while on Lyoko, often jumping in to save the day at the last moments. It has been shown she is quite athletic in Lyoko, often leaping high into the "air" before throwing her Tessen Fans, her primary weapons. In Lyoko, she can also use telekinesis to disable her foes, usually be dropping virtual rocks on them. She is easily exhausted by this mode of defense, however. In Double Take Yumi's outfit changes so that she wears a black and bright red body suit with hot pink details and shoulder pads with sakuras on them. Yumi no longer has the geisha makeup on however she has two strange pill shaped objects above her eyebrows, her fans now appear and disappear at her will (as long as they are in her hands) rather than concealed behind the yellow bow on her back. On Earth, it has been shown Yumi is an excellent fighter. It seems she is skilled in various forms of oriental martial arts, including Pencak Silat, which she practices with Ulrich, as she fights her clone bravely in Image Problem, and is quite strong despite her physical build. She is also quite fast in the real world, known to even outrun lasers from military satellites. She is also quite persuasive, as she often convinces teachers to let her go during a XANA attack. Being mature and intelligent, Yumi usually isn't bothered by Sissi's rude comments, and has been known to understand Herb's plight and motives, as seen in The Robots. She doesn't have a strong opinion of the other students, although she has a good relationship with Jim (why is unclear), and is Jeremie's best friend. Yumi is also a good student. Lyoko powers *'ID Card'- Yumi's ID card shows a Sakura the official flower of Japan. *'Health' - 100 Life points *'Weapon' **Fan-longrange attack fans that cuts through enemies. Lyoko Powers *Telekinesis-Yumi has telekinesis on Lyoko; being able to lift certain objects and people on Lyoko. *Levitation-Yumi can glide swiftly across the landscape. * Vehicle: **Overwing-A hover scooter which she shared with Aelita in 2nd and 3rd season.Yumi also has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes on the Virtual Ship since season 4. Trivia *The word "yumi" is also a type of Japanese longbow. These bows are rather large. Incidentally, Yumi is the tallest member of Team Lyoko. Her full name translates from Japanese as "beauty of the stone mountain" (ishi meaning "stone", yama meaning "mountain"). *Yumi's mobile is a dark red, sliding-style cellphone. *In the episode Frontier Yumi is known to wear red underwear and in New Order she wears a pink bra *In Season 1 (Cruel Dilemma, Image Problem, End of Take, Satellite, and The Girl of The Dreams), those episode were informally known as "Pick on Yumi Week". (Cruel Dilemma: Yumi fell into the Digital Void, Image Problem: Yumi was trapped in a Guardian, End of Take: Along with Sissi and Ulrich, Yumi was chased by an alien, Satellite: Yumi was targeted by XANA's satellite, and The Girl of The Dreams: Yumi was chased by her family's samurai armor.) *Yumi was the only one who ever defeated Aelita when Aelita was under XANA's control. *In Season 3, a varriation of "Pick on Yumi Week" returned, but was the entire season,the episodes of Pick on Yumi Week are when she has near to dead in hospital car and when flower has little to kill her.. * Yumi was the first one to be lost at sea in her NavSkid. * As of 'Lab Rat', Yumi is 15. Voice actress information Mirabelle Kirkland provides the voice of Yumi. She also does the voice of Milly Solovieff. Ishiyama, Yumi